criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sam Carter
Sam Carter is a college student who was tortured by German abductor Anton Harris. He appears in the Season Nine episode "To Bear Witness". Background Sam was a graduate student attending Johns Hopkins University. At some point, he met Dana Harris, a woman from Berlin, Germany, on a student visa. The two started dating, making Sam a prime target of Dana's psychopathic brother Anton, who had followed Dana to the U.S. He abducted the both of them, took them to an abandoned location, and tortured Sam with lobotomy, also implanting a miniature recording device into his right eye. Once he was finished, Anton intentionally released Sam. To Bear Witness After being released by Anton, Sam is found by a truck driver and taken to a hospital, where he is sedated and his head stabilized. His discovery and the identity of his injuries prompt the Baltimore Police Department to call in the BAU to assist the investigation. However, Sam is unable to communicate with authorities due to the lobotomy scrambling his brain. He is visited by Morgan, the tenth investigator to interrogate him, who has him communicate by blinking his eyes. Through this, he tells Morgan that the person who abducted him was a man working alone. He then tries to write down the street where he was held at, but he just scribbles down incomprehensible nonsense. Then, when Sam tries touching his face, Morgan decides to use his phone to show him what happened to him. His mirror image horrifies Sam. Morgan continues questioning Sam, and learns from him that a woman, Dana, was abducted alongside him. Later, Morgan receives a call informing him about the discovery of a murder victim tortured with lobotomy in Berlin. When the agent says "Germany" aloud, Sam overhears, catches his attention, and helps him realize there is a connection between Sam and Germany. Immediately after, Doctor Hoshino enters the room and checks Sam's eyes, where he finds the mini-camera. Later on, Morgan informs him about the camera and that it can't be removed without endangering him. Then, he shows him a paper with four rows of letters in alphabetical order; it is an interrogation technique in which he would point to the row number first and then edge his way across the letters until he finds the specific one. Using this method, Morgan learns Sam's first name and the school he is attending, and his identity is confirmed by Garcia. When Morgan tries learning Dana's name, however, Sam has become too drowsy and accidentally misleads Morgan into thinking her name is Danielle. Then, Morgan uses Sam to communicate with Anton, claiming to him that they have identified him. However, Anton calls the BAU's bluff and streams Sam's viewpoint live all around the world. When the BAU realize this, Rossi storms into the room and orders Sam to close his eyes, which he does. By the end of the episode, Anton is captured, while Dana is rescued and taken to the same hospital as Sam. At the same time, Morgan is taking him out of his room in a wheelchair, all the while telling him how strong he is getting. They intercept Dana as Hoshino and other doctors take her in on a stretcher; Morgan introduces himself to her and tells her that Sam is very happy to see her alive. The two lock eyes and Sam manages to utter Dana's name before taking her hand. Morgan asks him if he wants to go with her, and Sam blinks to say yes. Hoshino agrees to it, and both Sam and Dana are taken away by the doctors, but not before Sam gives Morgan one last thankful glance. Appearances *Season Nine **"To Bear Witness" Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Abduction Victims Category:Torture Victims Category:Survivors